


A soft ending to a hard day

by Purplehuntress3



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, literally thats it i wrote this in 20 minutes for someone in the widomauk discord, snuggles, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplehuntress3/pseuds/Purplehuntress3
Summary: A long day, a long needed rest.





	A soft ending to a hard day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waveechocave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveechocave/gifts).



> this is unbeta'd and let me tell you i wrote this in 20 minutes but if your looking for soft snuggles then this is the place for you.

It had been... a day, to say the least.

It had supposed to have been nothing more than a simple mission to get back into the good books of Nicodranas; the being that had once powered the city had apparently set a few extra loose when he was freed and they had been asked to deal with them. It wasn't like the city had lied, just that the mighty nein had severely underestimated their enemies.

It wasn't just Caleb that had ended up face down in the water that day.

But they had lived, and not only had they worked their way back in favour, but they were also able to pull a few strings and lift Jester's previous crime. So they stumbled back to the Lavish Chateau, where they drank and ate and generally annoyed every other patron there.

Mollymauk had retired early, which Caleb would have paid more attention to if he wasn't in the process of trying to stop Nott and Beau having a "who can steal the most shit without anyone noticing" contest. In the end Fjord had had to step in, reminding them both of the horrific punishments they give for even stealing a button. During Fjord's lecture, Caleb was able to sneak away and up to their room.

The room's were, without a lack of a better term, divine. The carpets were soft underfoot and it made you never want to wear shoes. The walls were dark shades, soft on the eyes and made nothing to garish, every colour matching and nothing the slightest bit off. They were staying on the top floor, being told it was to "keep you all closer to Jester's mother" when really it was "to keep you out of the way of the other guests". Caleb did not care, he was getting to stay in this elegant building without one- having to change his clothes and two- have to pay a copper.

The floor was silent except for Jester's voice coming from her mother's room. As he passed he heard her regaling the tale of the day, telling her mother a much 'cleaner' and storybook version of what happened. He smiled softly at the girls antics, he had been so concerned after everything he had heard of Jester's mother, but after meeting her his fears had been settled. _Jester deserves the best_.

Caleb then made his way to his own room- technically Molly's, but the lines of whose room is whose had blurred two days into staying. He knocked on the door, but opened the door straight away, not bothering to wait for an answer. Molly was there, just standing up, and his chest was covered in bandages with a healer's kit discarded to the side.

"Uh- I can explain?" Molly said, but Caleb sighed and closed the door behind him.

"If that explanation is not a "I'm sorry Caleb for not telling you" I'm not listening." He walked forward, tenderly looking over every bandage on Molly's chest as the tiefling pouts above him. The bandages, as he suspected, were well done. Molly probably had the most experience out of them all at patching himself up, which since he was only 2 years old is the most inspiring thought. Caleb looked up at Molly and made a 'go on' gesture with his hand.

Molly groaned loudly, rolling his eyes but the fake annoyance was clear when a small smile appeared. "I'm sorry Caleb for not telling you." He said, leaning down the press a slobbery kiss onto Caleb's cheek, causing the man to shrink away in disgust.

Pleased with the outcome, Molly bounced back onto the bed, and then bounced a few more times when he realised how springy the mattress was. _A child at heart_. Molly moved so that he was leant up against the headrest, manoeuvring most of the pillows so that most of them were behind his back. He pushed the blanket to the side, but kept it in reach so one of them could easily pull it over them. He then reached out his arms, and, after removing his boot and coat, Caleb gladly crawled into them, careful of the wounds on Molly's chest.

"I'm not made of glass, dearheart." Molly murmured into Caleb's hair, and one of his hands had started to smooth up and down Caleb's back, occasionally pressing in to help work out some of the knots. "I have had worse."

"Just because you have had worse, does not mean that did not hurt." A flood of memories came to him then, but before he could even study them Molly was pressing a kiss to his forehead and banished them.

Some more shuffling and Caleb found himself tucked up Molly's chin, nosing at his neck as Molly through the blanket over them and, with a flick of his he cast thaumaturgy to blow out the candles. Now in the dark, Molly curled both arms around Caleb's back and tried to hold him as close as he could.

"I love you." He whispered, and pressed a kiss to Caleb's hair.

"And I you." Caleb whispered back, and they fell asleep to the sound of the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated


End file.
